


By the Eyes of the Blind

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Jason cleared his throat and tried again, saying as casually as he could while simultaneously fighting off the instinct to rut against his best friend, "You can go join them.  I know you want to.  I'll be fine here, really." (Jason/Nathaniel)





	By the Eyes of the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The night was typical in that everything was completely beyond anything Jason expected. It was his turn to accompany Anita on a typical zombie raising, in case her ardeur suddenly got the munchies and, typically, they left covered in blood. They piled all her supplies into the trunk and, as they were pulling out of the cemetery gates, Anita got a call on her phone.

 

But that's when, typically, everything went to shit.

 

Instead of a high profile client, they were met by a woman. A young, bitter housewife with delusions of witchcraft who was convinced that Anita was fucking her policeman husband. She hurled a hex meant to be fatal, but Jason had seen it and pushed Anita out of the way. He caught it, square in the chest, while Anita neutralized the housewife with a bullet to the thigh. 

 

Jason stood unsteadily, blood churning with the blast of magic. He felt... well, not _great_ , but at least not dead, which was important when spending quality time with the Executioner. He shook his head, tried to shake off the unwanted energy buzzing in his temples that left dots in his vision. He could see the woman, writhing in the dirt, grasping her bleeding leg and spitting out useless curses.

 

"You okay?" Anita asked, gun unwaveringly trained on the woman, legs braced shoulder-width apart. Dumbly, Jason nodded and, when he realized all of Anita's attention was on the potential threat, he grunted, "Yeah."

 

"Good," she said, and dipped a hand into her pocket for her cell, tossed it to him without taking her eyes away from Sandi-with-an-i. "Call the cops, tell them what happened and make sure you mention the whole magic-with-intention-to-kill part, they usually appreciate knowing when a felony's been committed."

 

"What! No-" protested Sandi, eyes wide. "I only meant to kill you a _little_ -"

 

Anita snorted. "Try that one on the judge. Maybe you'll only get the death sentence a little bit."

 

Jason obediently started to dial but stopped before the second "one" at the wave of nausea. He sat down quickly, suddenly too dizzy to stand, and put his head between his legs. 

 

"Jason, what-" Anita started but he couldn't respond, too sick to open his mouth. He heard her gun cock with a click. 

 

"If you've hurt him, so help me-" Her words were lost as Sandi began to wail desperately. 

 

After that Jason must have passed out because the next thing he heard was the sound of police sirens swiftly approaching and a soft hand on his cheek.

 

"Jason? You with me?"

 

Anita.

 

He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

 

"That's what you said last time. And then you passed out."

 

Jason acknowledged that with a quirk of his lips, but he suspected it wasn't as charming as his usual grin, because the hand was back on his face and stroking soothingly, which only proved how much he freaked Anita out with his spontaneous manly fainting. 

 

"I'm fine," he said. "I'd feel better if you'd take this thing off my eyes."

 

"What-" her voice got closer as she leaned in closer to him. "There's nothing on your eyes," she said, voice so serious that Jason felt the first stirring of fear.

 

He brought a hand up but, no, she was telling the truth. There was nothing there, nothing to account for the complete darkness. Nothing to explain why his normally werewolf-enhanced eyesight was suddenly about as good as Stevie Wonder's.

 

***

 

It was bordering on five in the morning by the time Anita finally pulled up in front of her house and carefully led Jason to the back door. 

 

They had given their statements to the cops back at the cemetery, raising their voices to be heard as Sandi sobbed, begging the officer slapping handcuffs around her wrists not to tell her husband. Though the cops had wanted them to go the station, Anita had quickly vetoed that idea with her usual 'fuck-you, sir' tone that had Officer Santo and Officer Monte tripping over themselves to wrap up and send Marshall Blake home with her blind werewolf. 

 

Normally Jason would have teased her about that, but he was too grateful to leave. 

 

A visit with Lillian verified that there was nothing physically wrong with him, but she couldn't offer much else in the way of information. The were-rat had taken blood and x-rays and scrutinized his body from forehead to pinkie toe but she was baffled with his loss of sight. 

 

"No damage to his brain, no damage to his eyes that _I_ can tell... By all accounts he should be able to see." Her body heat retreated as she leaned away from Jason and he could _hear_ the frown in her voice. "It's definitely magic-induced but that's the extent of my expertise."

 

A call to Marianne proved to be more illuminating. After hearing Anita describe what happened she was reassuring, insisting that it was a side effect of the amateur magic and that it should clear up by itself. 

 

"In up to twenty-four hours, you'll be good as new," she said, as if the news would soothe Jason's nerves, but even knowing that didn't make him any less tense. 

 

He'd feel better when he could see again.

 

Anita steadied him with a hand on his lower back as she unlocked the door, the metallic scratch of keys in the lock, a rustle as she puts them in her pocket before leading him into the house. He was immediately hit with the smells of Anita's kitchen- the lingering aroma of bread and the rest of Nathaniel's latest baking experiment, the ubiquitous layer of expensive coffee, the faintest traces of gun oil. Domestic smells, or at least, the smells of a domesticated Anita. 

 

He was led to a chair and sat as Anita closed the door and, as each of the five locks clicked into place, he started to relax. It was stupid, he knew. He was still blind. But there was something about knowing that the outside world was locked out, that he was in a familiar place, that he would be taken care of, that let him settle into his chair a little easier. 

 

He smelled Nathaniel before he heard him, the waft of vanilla preceding the soft padding of his bare feet against the kitchen tile. 

 

A hand on the back of his neck startled him but he relaxed into the friendly touch when Nathaniel's thumb traced a swirl under his ear. Anita must have called ahead, while Lillian helped Jason back into his clothes, and told Nathaniel what was going on because he wasn't surprised, only asked, "Any better?"

 

Wordlessly Jason shook his head, his throat clicking sickly at the gentle concern in the other man's voice. 

 

Smack of moist flesh pulling away from moist flesh, which must have been Anita and Nathaniel kissing hello over Jason, something he was normally somewhat envious of but the familiarity of it was comforting. 

 

Jesus he was getting pathetic. 

 

"Micah's in the bedroom. You're going to need to feed your ardeur soon."

 

"Yeah, I know. I need to go up and change my clothes anyway." An uncomfortable pause where he could feel her weigh whether or not to invite him along but he hopes she doesn't. He'd never say no to sex with Anita, but trying to get a piece of the action while Micah and Nathaniel were there was hard enough. Doing it blind? With his luck he'd fall off the bed. 

 

Finally, he heard her walk away and he's left with Nathaniel. "Do you want anything? Something to eat, drink?"

 

Jason smiled because it never ceased to amuse him when his ex-prostitute/porn star friend suddenly went June Cleaver on him. "No, I'm good. I'd rather just go to bed."

 

"We can do that," he said, urging Jason to stand and he was led to what his memory recognized as the spare bedroom.

 

"Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and this whole fucking thing will be over."

 

He felt Nathaniel shrug. "You never know."

 

They stopped and Jason put a bracing hand out until he felt the soft give of a bed and eased himself down, crawling until he was safely sitting in the center of the bed. Nathaniel's patient hand stayed on his hip the entire time and prevented him from falling off. As soon as he was ensconced, he plucked open the buttons on his jeans, making quick work of the button-fly. In a motion born of habit and made smooth through muscle memory, Jason writhed his way out of his clothing.

 

"Always knew I could do this blind," he muttered as he lifted his shirt over his head, grinning at the small giggle Nathaniel made. 

 

He heard rustling and, though he was sort of surprised when the bed dipped under Nathaniel's weight, he was ready for the press of naked flesh against his side and he automatically relaxed into it. Unhindered by clothes, the wereleopard at his side was warm, his limbs heavy as they draped across Jason's torso.

 

The cuddling was friendly, nothing that hadn't happened a million times before, only this time felt different. This time he couldn't help but notice small details here and there. The air stirring his neck at every exhale. The way each inhale pushed the other man's body closer to his. The unconscious twitch of fingers tensing and relaxing against his hip, kneading, almost like a cat. This time it felt intimate in a way that made the air taste dense and Nathaniel's half hard cock lifting into Jason's thigh was hard to ignore. He felt his own start to fill in kind, eager to play, though Jason tried to will it away. He could smell his own arousal, scent simmering in the small room, and he _knew_ Nathaniel could, too, but neither of them said a word. 

 

Suddenly a scream of pleasure sounded faintly through the room, followed by another. Anita always was a loud one, and usually Jason appreciated it, but this time it only added to the awkwardness of the situation. Because he could feel Nathaniel's cock stiffen all the way, so hard and so hot, and he could smell Nathaniel's musk in the air, and it was too much.

 

"You can go if you want," Jason offered but it came out harsher then he meant, voice low and animalistic.

 

"What?" 

 

Jason cleared his throat and tried again, saying as casually as he could while simultaneously fighting off the instinct to rut against his best friend, "You can go join them. I know you want to. I'll be fine here, really."

 

He pulled away and Jason had to bite his lip when he felt the slick trail Nathaniel's cock made as it slid across his skin. But, he didn't go far- instead of getting off the bed, he slithered up until he was straddling Jason's tense body, muscled thighs cradling his hips. 

 

"Do you want me to go?" Fingers slid down his chest, a bold overture that his friend had never made before. 

 

Jason had, many times before. Joking around at work, copping a quick feel through leather and vinyl and silk costumes before the wereleopard had to go on stage. A grope for luck, a Guilty Pleasure tradition that he offered to anyone who wouldn't eat his face for it and sometimes to those who would. Had to keep life interesting, after all. But never Nathaniel, who still took sex more seriously then Jason ever had. Despite his past, or maybe because of it, sex wasn't something he ever pretended to initiate. If he flirted, it was always because he was fully willing to follow through. "Nathaniel-" 

 

"If you ordered me to leave, I would, but I don't think you want me to go." Warm breath rolled against his lips, a caress more intimate then an actual kiss ever could be. "Don't ask me to go."

 

"Anita-" he started even as his head lifted to brush open lips to open lips.

 

"-doesn't mind." A clever tongue licked into Jason's mouth and he couldn't help but pant when it retreated. "Not anymore."

 

"I'm not gay," he stupidly warned even as his hips bucked, belying his words.

 

"I know," Nathaniel said and stopped teasing and finally _finally_ sealed his mouth over Jason's. 

 

If his past had taught him anything, it was that sex with another preternatural creature was always a violent meeting of power and dominance, heavy on the violence and with an extra side of frenzy. And, at first, this was no different. Sloppy kisses and tongues fucking and nails scratching and teeth sinking in to vulnerable flesh. Nathaniel responding to every suck and bite with a breathy moan that sent a shock directly to Jason's cock and he could feel the precum gathering only to be swept away by the rhythmic pumping of Nathaniel's hand, squeezing and stroking his length. 

 

"Fuck," Jason groaned, tearing away from Nathaniel's mouth, which, now freed, disappeared for a moment only to reappear around his cock. The moist heat swallowed around him and set to work, delivering the kind of blow job people normally had to pay for- 

 

And that thought sobered him, as he remembered who he was and who he was with and why sex between them would be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea.

 

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel, stop." He tried to catch the other man's attention, and when calling his name proved useless he plunged his hand down until he could feel a mass of silky hair wrap around his fist and he forcibly _pulled_ the head from his groin. "We can't do this. We really, really can't."

 

"Why not? Anita doesn't care anymore, I told you. You want me, I want you-" 

 

Jason shook his head in denial, tried to dislodge the haze of lust from his mind. "You think you want me, but you don't."

 

Nathaniel snorted derisively and bent back down to take Jason in his mouth once more. "Aw, fuck yeah, no. No. Come on, Nathaniel. I'm trying to be a gentleman here-"

 

The mouth pulled away to mutter, "Stop trying," into his naval. 

 

"No, really, I mean it. You might think you want me but it's not me you want. I know because you've never once showed any real interest in me in all the time I've known you and you're my friend and just because you feel sorry for me... we can't fuck that up and it _will_ be fucked up if we do this. Because this stupid spell will wear off and you'll realize this was all because you were feeling horny and pity and you're- you're just, I don't know. Experimenting. Because you've been feeling more dominant and you want to try it out and you can't when you're fucking your Nimir-Ra all day long and then I come along all blind and shit and you feel confident all of a sudden. Or maybe you're -" His babble was cut off when his lips were caught up in a kiss that was slow and gentle and he could feel the rest of his words melt from his mouth. 

 

"I want you," Nathaniel said calmly and punctuated it with a chaste kiss to Jason's lips.

 

"I've wanted you." A kiss to his chin.

 

"You're my friend." A chain of kisses over his Adam's apple and down his throat.

 

"And I don't feel sorry for you." No kiss this time, just a commotion by the side of the bed as drawers were banged open and closed. 

 

"I am horny, though," and Jason could practically hear the wicked smile in his friend's voice. He gasped as a hand grasped his cock and spread thick, slick lube up and down it. 

 

His skin was cool with loss when Nathaniel pulled away. His cock was held steady, and the next thing he knew he was penetrating a body so hot and tight and welcoming Jason could manage only a choked curse as Nathaniel slid down to take him in completely. With a twist he managed to take in the last inch of Jason's cock. He stayed still for a moment, savoring his victory with a pant that made Jason's hips jerked greedily, and the pant became a cry. 

 

"Yeah," he said, drawing away. 

 

"Yeah," he said, plunging back down.

 

What started as a steady motion picked up speed. 

 

Soon, Nathaniel was fucking himself on Jason's cock, body flowing smooth like ocean waves, riding the crests and troughs until he was shivering and, still, he continued to roll his body- up and down- and, fuck, Jason's legs started to shake in anticipation and he knew he was close, could taste it on the back of his tongue. 

 

His hands found Nathaniel's ankles and he followed the lines of his legs up until he found his thighs. He held them tightly as they quivered and he bucked up roughly- once, twice. A third time and Jason gasped as he buried his cock as deeply as it would go and came with a strangled shout. Seconds later Nathaniel echoed it, thick come spilling across Jason's chest, and he slumped, boneless, as he caught his breath. 

 

"I can feel your come in my ass," Nathaniel said dreamily, and when he kissed Jason, this time it was languid and content. He curled around Jason in exactly the same position that had started this whole mess and Jason drifted to sleep, lulled by the fingers kneading his hip and the moist air exhaling into his ear.

 

Later they woke up and fucked and this time Jason didn't protest once. 

 

The second time they woke up, he started it by mapping Nathaniel's spine with his lips. He followed the line, whisper soft, and, when he got to the end, he tongued Nathaniel's ass until he came. 

 

The next time, the barest hint of light was teasing the corners of Jason's vision.

 

And the last time they woke up, Jason could see.


End file.
